Cop-Porn
by haevenly
Summary: Dick se fait kidnapper et torturer. Mais est-ce vraiment de la torture lorsqu'il s'agit d'un fantasme?


**Cop-Porn**

**Auteur** : Haevenly

**Genre** : OS

**Rating** : M pour sexe explicite entre deux hommes.

**Couple** : JayDick

**Note** : après une absence de sept ans, il se peut que je sois un peu rouillée en écriture de Fanfiction, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

* * *

Dick avait beau tirer sur ses liens il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Il ne pouvait pas plus exécuter d'acrobatiques figures pour s'extirper de là. Assit sur une chaise, ses mains étaient retenues derrière le dossier, l'une contre l'autre, ses poignets enserrés par une corde rêche qui lui brûlait la peau à chaque tentative d'échappatoire. Ses chevilles étaient chacune attachée à un pied de la chaise avec la même corde. Un bandeau lui barrait la bouche, l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide.

Il essayait de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas suffoquer. Il s'était fait kidnapper. Lui, le lieutenant de police, le justicier masqué. Il était dans un sous-sol, sombre mais étonnement tiède. Il cherchait les sorties potentielles du regard, calculant à quelle distance il était de chacune d'elles. Tendant l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Jusqu'à ce que des résonnements de pas lourd ne s'approchent derrière lui. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, les serrant avec force, le faisant grogner. Un souffle se fit sentir sur sa nuque, frais, le faisant frissonner :

\- Bien, bien, bien, Dicky Bird ? Si tu savais depuis quand j'ai envie de te torturer. Je déteste les flics ! Mais ! Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde fantasme sur les flics !

Une voix grave, grondante, froide. La voix de Red Hood, empreinte d'une envie de vengeance étouffante. Dick sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous l'effet de la peur. Il savait à quel point Jason pouvait être mauvais, Et encore, ce n'était que le début du mot. Il était _dangereux_. Et Dick savait à quel point il aimait faire couler le sang. Jason contourna la chaise avec lenteur, gardant une main sur une des épaules de Dick. Ce dernier sentit l'angoisse le prendre à la gorge. Il tira sur les liens de ses poignets s'irritant un peu plus la peau. Jason se dressa devant lui de toute sa hauteur, dans un uniforme de policier. Sans doute celui que Dick avait dans son sac lorsqu'il s'était fait kidnapper.

\- Alors Dicky ? Je te plais ?

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres du mercenaire alors que Nightwing essayait de crier. Un faible son étouffé qui mourut contre le tissu qui lui barrait la bouche. Jason leva une jambe et posa lourdement le bout de sa boots sur la chaise, entre les jambes de Dick que ses attaches obligeaient à garder écartées.

\- Est-ce que je t'excite dans ton uniforme ?

Dick secoua la tête et se débâtit de plus belle.

\- Oui continue à te débattre, tu m'excites !

Pour imager ses propos, Jason se redressa, reposant sa botte par terre, dévoilant un pantalon tendu d'une érection difficilement contenue dans le pantalon trop serré pour lui. La vision fit rater une respiration à Dick qui sentit un chatouillement dans le creux de ses reins. Pour reprendre contenance il secoua la tête, essayant de crier le nom du brun qui le déshabillait du regard. Qui le _violait_ du regard. Jason remonta ses mains sur son propre torse, refermant ses doigts sur le tissu avant de tirer d'un coup sec, faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise d'uniforme, dévoilant sa musculature parfaite sous sa peau couverte de cicatrices qui fascinèrent Dick malgré lui. Jason l'attrapa par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux. La peur dans les iris azur de Dick, de l'excitation et de la haine dans les prunelles émeraudes de Jason.

\- J'ai réfléchi 1000 fois à la meilleure manière de te torturer. Mais finalement, je me suis dit que tu avais l'habitude d'avoir... _mal_... Alors j'ai opté pour une autre forme de torture. Je vais te prendre, toi et ta dignité ! Je vais te torturer de l'intérieur !

La peur fit échapper un sanglot à Dick, il essaya de se soustraire de la poigne de Jason. Ce dernier glissa sa main jusqu'au cou de Dick, l'enserrant avec force. Le noiraud ouvrit la bouche, cherchant de l'air, Il pouvait sentir chaque doigt du brun sur sa peau, l'emplacement exact où ils laisseraient des hématomes. Au bout d'un moment, Jason le relâcha et desserra le premier nœud qui enserrait les chevilles de Dick. Il était toujours attaché mais la corde laissait une longueur suffisante entre ses pieds et la chaise, ce qui permit à Jason de le tirer au bord de l'assise afin d'avoir accès à ses fesses. Dick essaya de crier quelque chose.

\- Comment ? Que dis-tu ?

Jason lui ôta son bâillon. Dans un premier temps, Dick lui crache dessus : Un crachat que Jason esquiva rapidement.

\- Va te faire foutre Todd ! Va bien te faire foutre.

\- Oooh, mon Dicky Bird, tu n'as pas compris, c'est tout le contraire qui va se passer !

\- Espèce d'enfoiré de… Connard !

\- chuuut !

Jason lui remit son bâillon avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, lui baissant son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux.

\- Bah alors Dicky Bird, la peur te fait réagir étrangement !

Le sourire de Jason était animal tandis qu'il léchait l'érection de Dick. Ce dernier se crispa, le souffle de Jason contre sa peau lui arrachant des frissons. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en essayant de hurler quand Jason commença à le sucer, le dossier de la chaise lui sciant les omoplates. Le mercenaire passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les empoignants tandis qu'il frôlait des dents le sexe de Dick dans sa bouche avec une douceur qui contrastait avec ses doigts qui s'imprimait dans la chaire.

Se redressant à genoux, dominant le Nightwing de toute sa hauteur, il fit céder le tissu de son pantalon pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Dick releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'attendait. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit que Jason avait libéré sa propre érection et s'apprêtait à le pénétrer. Le brun lui mordit avec force l'intérieur de la cuisse, faisant couler quelque goutte de sang qu'il lécha avec avidité avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec, s'empalant jusqu'à la garde, des larmes perlant au coin des yeux de Dick. Ce dernier essaya de se redresser pour se dégager de l'inconfort de l'intrusion en lui, sauf que le mouvement permis à Jason d'atteindre sa prostate. Le plaisir inattendu et soudain le fit écarquiller les yeux et il se débattit une nouvelle fois pour défaire les liens autour de ses poignets. Il mordit son bâillon pour retenir un cri alors que Jason gémissait en le pénétrant avec force.

Dick fini par gémir malgré lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tandis que l'érection de Jason frappait sa prostate à chaque coup de rein. Il retenait Dick par les hanches, l'empêchant de bouger, s'assurant ainsi d'atteindre son point G à chaque aller-retour.

Lorsqu'il vit le sexe de Dick tressauter, il lui jeta à nouveau un regard animal.

Le noiraud se soustrait au regard, fermant les yeux avec force, mordant le bâillon à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire, ne parvenant pas à retenir le râle qui remonta le long de sa gorge alors qu'il éjaculait sur son ventre sous l'œil pervers de Jason, se resserrant autour de lui sans pouvoir le contrôler.

Le brun gémit plus fort, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Dick, se déversant en lui dans un cri de plaisir qui raisonna dans le sous-sol. Le souffle court, il se retira doucement, détachant les poignets de Dick, lui retirant ses attaches aux chevilles tandis que le noiraud profitait de ses mains libres pour retirer son bâillon qu'il jeta par-dessus l'épaule de Jason.

Toujours à genoux entre ses jambes, Jason lui prit le menton pour l'embrasser avec douceur, lui souriant tendrement avant de se relever. Dick se redressa sur la chaise, massant ses poignets en grimaçant. Jason attrapa un peignoir posé sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage du dessus, il l'aida à l'enfiler avant de lui demander si ça allait.

\- Oui mais tu fais chier, je vais encore avoir des marques. Répondit Dick en se passant une main sur le cou.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu t'es frotté à un méchant. S'amusa Jason.

Dick lui adressa une moue boudeuse et le brun lui embrassa le nez avant de le pousser en direction des escaliers pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils se douchèrent en vitesse et Jason mit de la crème sur les quelques ecchymoses qui commençaient à apparaitre sur le cou de Dick.

\- T'as raison mon cœur, j'y suis allé un peu fort, désolé.

\- Je cherche à chaque fois avec mes fantasmes aussi.

\- Ça m'a bien amusé. Sourit Jason. J'aime quand tu es totalement soumis et te voir pleurer de frustration de pas pouvoir me toucher.

\- Merci de t'être quand même contenu. Sourit Dick, connaissant le penchant violent de son amant.

\- Je t'en prie.

Jason attira Dick à lui, l'embrassant avec tendresse, leurs langues se mêlant avec douceur, les mains de Dick se glissant dans ses cheveux.

\- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage Richard John Grayson Todd,

\- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage Jason Peter Todd Grayson.


End file.
